


Slip(less)

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Obedience, Panties, Pink Panties, slipless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Have fun walking the stairs today, Sweetheart.





	

[Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- obedience

 

Pansy slaps Lavender right in the face, making her head snap to the left. “How dare you disobey me?” Pansy hisses.

Lavender’s lip trembles and she takes a careful look around. Indeed a few people in the library are looking at them, but only a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. No one who would interfere for which Lavender is thankful.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers and yelps as Pansy reaches out to push her behind a shelf, shoving a hand under the Gryffindor’s skirt.

“Well, you WILL be when we meet tonight,” Pansy grins and yanks Lavender's underwear down in a swift motion. “When I say, you’re going slipless today, you damn well obey me, Brown.”

Lavender feels the coolness on her buttocks and sex and starts to blush.

“Have fun walking the stairs today, Sweetheart,” she says, swings Lavender’s panties around her finger and walks away with a mean laugh.

 


End file.
